Love and Hate
by namikaze gaara
Summary: cerita ini dibikin karena author galau mau bikin essay dan malah bikin cerita dewa gembel yang dikejar-kejar sama dewa gila yang suka telanjang XD


**Love and Hate**

 **By Namikaze Gaara**

 **Disclimer : Noragami belongs to Adachitoka**

 **Pairing : Yato x Bisha sedikit Kazuma x Bisha**

 **Terinspirasi dari author yang galau mau nulis essay T_T dan akhirnya nemu anime tentang dewa gembel yang dikejar sama dewa gila yang suka telanjang.**

 **Enjoy minna ^-^**

"dewa bencana,kumohon jangan bunuh mereka !"teriak wanita dengan luka kutukan di sekujur yang dipanggil tersebut tidak peduli dan langsung menebas semua siluman itu.

"tidak!"teriak wanita itu yang diketahui sebagai bishamonten,dewi perang yang merupakan 7 dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya hari itu.

'flashback'

"Tuan kita telah terkena kutukan,cepat mengaku bagi kalian yang merasa telah melukai tuan kita bishamon-sama"ucap salah seorang pembimbing dari klan ma,klan ma adalah klan yang dibuat oleh bishamon dan merupakan kumpulan dari harta suci atau yang biasa disebut shinki.

" jangan-jangan kau pelakunya ?"tuduh salah seorang shinki kepada tetua klan ma dan akhirnya terjadi keributan di ruangan tersebut yang berakhir dengan saling membunuh antara harta suci dari klan balik pintu seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah terlihat kaget dan panik karena telah terjadi pertumpahan darah yang mengakibatkan keadaan bishamon semakin parah.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong bishamon-sama"pemuda dengan rambut merah yang bernama kazuma tersebut berlari menuju tempat dimana tuannya berada.

"bertahanlah veena .."kazuma berlari tak tentu arah setelah melihat tuannya terluka sangat parah akibat kutukan.

'mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku dapat berguna bagi veena'pikir kazuma dalam hati,kazuma terus berlari walaupun hari itu sedang dilanda hujan badai mungkin langit sedang mengungkapkan isi hati kazuma.

Sampailah kazuma di depan seorang laki-laki dengan kimono berwarna raven,senada dengan rambut dan matanya bersama dengan perempuan dengan memakai kimono putih serta obi dengan terengah-engah mengucap permohonan kepada laki-laki tersebut "Kumohon Yato-kami,bantulah aku"sambil bersujud dihadapan dewa tersebut.

"ya,baiklah" yato menyanggupi permintaan kazuma dan pergi ke kuil bishamonten.

'flashback end'

"he..hentikan..jangan bunuh mereka"bishamon memohon sambil mencoba meraih para shinkinya,tetapi dewa bermata biru tetap saja menebas harta suci milik bishamon tanpa ampun

"Anee-sama.."ucap lirih salah satu harta suci milik bishamon "bishamon-sama...!"teriak semua harta suci bishamon

"Hentikan...!"teriak bisahamon karena seluruh harta sucinya telah dihancurkan oleh dewa mata biru yang menatap dingin kepada bishamon,seluruh harta suci milik bishamon mati.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Kazuma satu-satunya harta suci bishamon dari klan 'ma' yang tersisa,dia menatap lirih kepada tuannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak keluar dari kamarnya serta hanya tertidur sambil mentap lirih ke sekitar ruangan."veena,aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu..aku khawatir karena kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan"ucap kazuma sambil membelai kepala bishamon.

"aku tidak lapar kazuma.."ucap bishamon sudah kehilangan segalanya harta suci yang berharaga sekaligus keluarganya .

"ayolah veena makan sedikit saja,aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai harta biarkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungi klan 'ma' juga tidak bisa melindungimu,setidaknya sampai kau sehat lalu kau bisa melepaskan aku"kazuma terlihat berkaca-kaca sambil mengucapkan itu .bishamon yang tidak tega akhirnya luluh juga oleh perkataan kazuma.

"baiklah aku akan makan dan ingat kazuma,mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pembimbingku dan mendampingiku sampai pernah sekalipun pergi meninggalkanku"rona merah terlihat di pipi dewi perang itu,begitu juga dengan pembimbing barunya yang tak bisa menahan perasaaan senang.

Di tempat lain.

Yato Pov.

'Mengapa hatiku sakit setiap mengingat wajah sedih wanita itu'pikir dewa bencana itu dalam hati

"yato..yato,kau mendengarkanku tidak ?"ucap anak perempuan disampingnya

Sudah pasti nora menyadari perubahanku karena kita selalu bersama sejak kecil

Nora adalah harta suci yang selalu bersamaku,walaupun nora memilika banyak tuan tetapi dia tidak pernah melukaiku dan tidak pernah memberiku kutukan.

"kau pasti memikirkan bishamon ya ?"ucap nora langsung bisa menebak isi pikiran yato

"pekerjaan kita memang seperti ini yato,pekerjaan ini lebih dihargai oleh banyak orang "ucap nora

"ya aku tau itu,tapi tetap saja aku masih memikirkan kejadian itu"ucapku pada nora yang masih tampak tenang,nora memang tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi aslinya.

'mungkin aku harus melihatnya'pikir yato dalam hati.

To be continued

Yeay..akhirnya chapter 1 selesai,paling selesai dalam 5 chapter tergantung authornya sih males apa ..heran aja kenapa kalau nulis fanfik gak kerasa ya..tapi kalo mau bikin essay males #authorcurhat

Karna ini baru awal-awal jadi chapter 1 pendek dulu aja ya...

Masih bingung mau dibawa kemana kelanjutan yatoxbisha

Kasian kazuma nanti ditinggal sama tuannya T_T

Doakan author supaya mau melanjutkan fic ini #kayak ada yang baca aja

Ya kalo mau lanjut ditunggu reviewnya ya minna ^_^

Arigatou *tebar tebar bunga


End file.
